Time of Dying
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Will Foxy survive when an accident threatens her life? Will Doc be able to save her? I don't own Doc or Fillmore, John Lasseter does. I also don't own Time of Dying, Three Days Grace does. Takes place sometime after the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Coursing through her entire body. She couldn't even open her eyes. She thought she heard someone moaning piteously, and didn't realize that it was her. All she had been trying to do was climb the wall to fetch a rock for her rock garden, and now her body was in agony. Fillmore was long gone, having rushed for Doc as soon as he saw her foot slip. She was all alone. She tried to get up, roll over, even move, but she felt as though everything was shattered beyond repair. Fillmore returned to find her broken, bleeding, and crumpled at the base of the wall, a pile of rocks surrounding her, just as he had left her.

The horrific sight hadn't worn off in the time he had gone to get Doc, and his front was etched with fear, horror, and worry. Doc, coming up behind Fillmore, was horrified at the sight. He hadn't expected the level of damage Foxy had sustained. The two vehicles could hear a faint moaning sound coming from her, and exchanged a worry-filled glance.

"We gotta do somethin', Doc."

Doc was looking over Foxy's crumpled form, his expression growing more downcast with every second. "Fillmore, cars this badly injured usually don't make it. I'm sure that a human wouldn't be able to survive the operations necessary to save them." Doc told him gently, his expression teeming with doubt.

"We can't just leave her die, man." Fillmore replied firmly, his dark brown eyes revealing the fear lurking under the firmness. "There's gotta be somethin' to save her."

"Let's get her back to the clinic. I'll do what I can."

Fillmore lifted her gently onto his roof, nearly cringing as she whimpered. They set off for the town, Fillmore hearing Foxy's whimpers of pain but not being able to do anything about them, other then cringing. They finally reached Doc's clinic, and the two entered hurriedly.

"Set her up on the counter. I'll go get what I need." With that, Doc entered the back room, leaving Fillmore to gently set Foxy on the counter. He backed off when he was sure she wasn't going to fall off, and resorted to pacing along the wall on the opposite side of the room.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life, flashing before my eyes. Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare! I will not die, I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me! I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying!_

**I know I said there wasn't going to be any new stories for a while, but I had to give you guys this one. As you can see, I'm in a pretty depressing mood, so read, review, and don't steal? I don't own Time of Dying, Three Days Grace does. I don't own Cars either, just Foxy. ~Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

Doc had returned a couple minutes later, carrying everything he had used before to fix Foxy. He set to work feverishly, working against the clock, trying to keep Death from gaining a new victim. He set bones back in place, stitched up wounds that were gushing blood, doing everything as though he were being timed and judged on efficiency and correctness, the prize being a soul to keep, the possible loss of a life being a grim motivation.

He continued to work throughout the night, just barely remembering to hit the switch for the lights in the clinic.

Fillmore was still out in the waiting room, pacing, hoping beyond hope that Foxy was going to be all right. It had all seemed to happen in slow motion, her foot slipping, her hand grabbing for a rock, clutching frantically. The rock slipping, sending a shower of rocks, various sizes, down onto Foxy. She had tumbled down the face of the wall, the rocks following her like a pack of hounds, eventually engulfing her like a swarm of bees. When she hit the ground, the rocks came down on top of her, the entire thing still seeming to move in slow motion. He wished that he hadn't seen the catastrophic view from his rearview mirror, but he had. He continued pacing, going from one wall to the other.

Finally, he looked up at the sound of another engine entering the room, and he immediately noticed Doc's grim expression. "She's alive." Doc replied gravely.

"Is she gonna be all right?"

"Only time will tell. You can go see her, but I doubt she'll respond."

Fillmore nodded, then rolled past Doc, heading for Foxy's room. When he entered, he drew back at the sight. She looked as though she had come back from the dead, too pale and limp.

_On this bed I lay, losing everything, I can see my life passing me by. Was it all too much, or just not enough? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare! I will not die, I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you! I feel alive, when you're beside me! I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying! _

**EmilyTheBrave, you wanted an update? Here it is! I'm glad you like it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Fillmore rolled closer to her side slowly, his eyes taking in all of her injuries. He visibly wilted as he looked upon her, his expression more downcast then ever. He heard Doc's engine return, and knew that it was time to leave. He departed the room, glancing back in his rearview mirror at Foxy one last time before leaving.

The entire way back to his dome, he saw the whole scene playing out, first Foxy slipping, then falling, then landing in a crumpled heap. He collapsed on his mattress as soon as he entered his dome, and thought what he could do, before finally falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

When he next woke up, it was nearly noon. He went back to the clinic, and thankfully discovered Foxy, stirring feebly in her bed. As he rolled closer, he could see her breathing deepen and even out. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she moaned quietly. He rolled closer to her side and nuzzled her gently. "You're okay, man." Whether it was to confirm her life for his sake or hers, he wasn't sure. "You're okay." She inched closer towards him, whimpering quietly in pain.

As Doc watched the two, he thought back to the night before, how her pulse had bottomed out for a few frightening seconds until he had found what the problem was. He had chosen not to tell Fillmore, figuring that the less he knew, the better. For now.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying! I will not lie, I'll wait here for you! I will not die, when you're beside me! I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying! _

**EmilyTheBrave, how was that? I'm glad you liked it! :D**


End file.
